


When Dreams End

by JynErsoinNYC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gendrya - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, King's Landing, Season/Series 07, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC
Summary: I dream all day, and at night...at night I live





	When Dreams End

_Gendry_

 

Gendry spent his nights in the North.

 

It was cold there. Colder than King's Landing. And it snowed.

 

He had never been in the North, but somehow he knew what the trees looked like. He had never seen snow, but he knew it was the icy white powder that coated his dreams. 

 

Gendry rolled over, the sound of King's Landing's early-morning vendors beginning to shout their wares pulling him from sleep.

 

It wasn't even dawn. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on to the image that was fading away.

 

But the ever-present mugginess that stifled the forges wrapped him up, and he kicked off the blanket that he unconsciously tugged over his bare chest when he dreamt of the northern cold.

 

Gendry looked around the dark forge, the fires from yesterday now only glowing embers. All of the other cots were empty. His fellow smiths usually spent the first half of their evenings at the brothel down the street, then the rest of the night face-down in a gutter. 

 

He preferred a bed. 

 

And he didn't need a stranger to give him pleasure.  

 

It happened in his dreams.

 

There was a girl, with dark hair. She was small. And she wore boy's clothes.

 

And Gendry knew exactly who she was.

 

She would no longer be a girl anymore, he would tell himself the next morning, when she had appeared amongst the snow and taken him by the hand and laid him down on top of her. But it still made him feel guilty.

 

She was what he looked forward to, during his long days of hammering and honing steel for enemy men. She was what kept him going. And he didn't even know if she was alive.

 

His dreams were of the North, and the North was Arya Stark.

 

 

_Arya_

 

There was something Arya did to try and help herself have dreamless sleeps, but it rarely worked. 

 

She would list her names like usual, then count numbers in her head until she bored herself to sleep. 

 

But then she would wake up as a wolf and hunt with her pack, so when morning did come she would be doubly tired.

 

Arya thought that had been bad.

 

Now she had been back in Westeros for three months, and after seeing one old friend at the Crossroads, then travelling up the Kingsroad to Winterfell, passing by the last place she had seen another, Arya was dreaming of something else.

 

Someone else...

 

The silvery sun of daybreak shone through the gaps in the windows in her chambers. 

 

Arya blinked, and his face faded away.  

 

The disappointment came again, and she felt herself blush. She didn't even know if he was alive, didn't think he had ever found her even remotely interesting, but there he was in her dreams - causing her stomach to tingle and her chest to flutter.

 

He came with her, in her dreams. He came with her, instead of choosing to leave. And they ended up on a boat, of all places, sailing somewhere. She didn't know where. They were in a cabin. It was dark, and storms tossed the seas and lighting flashed.

 

And in the brief moments of illumination, Arya saw his blue eyes watching her. She didn't need the light to know his hands were at her waist.

 

Arya felt like he was about to do something, or maybe she was, but that was when she woke up.

 

And though she always felt tired after, Arya secretly wished that the dreams would continue. 

 

So she could find out why she woke up wired and skittish and...unsatisfied.

 

And so she could see Gendry in the light for a little bit longer.

 

 

 


End file.
